In a biplane X-ray diagnostic apparatus, interference control is performed for preventing collision of arms. FIG. 5 is a schematic diagram illustrating interference control. When a first arm moves and enters the region within a predetermined distance of a second arm, the interference control is performed. For example, deceleration, alarm notification, etc., are performed.
In known interference control, when a first arm is moved, a second arm moves, interlocking with the first arm, and a certain relative angle between the first and second arms is maintained to prevent interference between the arms. In other known interference control, when a first arm is moved, a second arm is partly retracted to reduce the possibility of interference.
In interference control, after the end of the movement of the first arm, the second arm interlocking with the first arm has to be manually moved to a predetermined position so that it does not become an obstacle to the first arm.